1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wire termination and more specifically it relates to a wire termination system for efficiently connecting a plurality of wires to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
There are various types of electrical connectors used today including but not limited to fine wire terminations, pinned connectors, terminal blocks, plug and socket connectors, medical connectors, transition devices and custom connectors. Conventional electrical connectors include a plurality of connector pins that have a corresponding plurality of wires from a cable that must be soldered together according to a pinout which cross-references the wires to the connector pins. Today, technicians manually connect each individual wire to a corresponding connector pin on the electrical connector. The number of connector pins on a connector range from 2 to greater than 100 connector pins which receive a corresponding number of wires.
Medical probes typically have numerous connector pins within an electrical connector that require a corresponding number of fine wires to be connected to. For example, modern catheters may contain more than 120 40-gauge wires connecting medical transducers. A skilled technician manually connects each of the fine wires to a corresponding connector pin on the electrical connector utilizing a soldering device (e.g. soldering iron or soldering gun). The technician must identify a fine wire and a corresponding connector pin where the fine wire will be connected to. After identifying the proper connection point for the fine wire, the technician then must position the fine wire adjacent to the connector pin and then heats the solder with the soldering device to melt upon both the fine wire and the connector pin. Once the technician removes the soldering device, the melted solder solidifies thereby physically and electrically connecting the fine wire to the connector pin. The technician manually repeats this process for each individual fine wire until all of the fine wires are connected.
As can be appreciated, the manual process of soldering a plurality of wires to an electrical connector is labor intensive, time consuming, costly and creates a significant amount of discarded material. Errors by technicians soldering wires to electrical connectors are common with error rates approaching 25% with some medical connectors where the wires are very thin and where a single mistake typically results in the complete loss of the connector. For example, technicians may mistakenly connect a wire to an incorrect connector pin thereby resulting in a defective electrical connector being produced thereby requiring additional time to fix or the complete loss of the electrical connector. Errors by technicians are further compounded by the increasingly smaller wires used in electrical connectors today, particularly in the medical industry, where some devices require 100 or more connector pins within a square centimeter. To make matters worse for technicians, they must often times connect extremely fine wires having a 40-gauge or 50-gauge size.
Because of the inherent problems with conventional wire termination systems, there is a need for a new and improved wire termination system for efficiently connecting a plurality of wires to an electrical connector.